Dog Days Are Over
Dog Days Are Over by Florence + The Machine ''is featured in Special Education, the ninth episode of Season Two. It's a duet sung by Tina Cohen-Chang and Mercedes Jones (solos) with the New Directions singing back-up. Will wanted to give the solo parts to Rachel, but she refused the solo (for the first time) because she was still upset from her recent break-up with Finn, so she passed it to the two "unsung heroes". The song is the last part of the episode, making it the second time New Directions sung a celebratory song after Sectionals. The song was originally performed by ''Florence + The Machine from their debut album Lungs. It became a hit, pushing the originally 'Indie' labelled into prominence. The song was originally scheduled for release in Nov. 24, 2008, but it was pulled to Dec.1, 2008. Lyrics Tina: Happiness hit her Like a train on a tra-a-ack Mercedes: ''' Coming towards her, Stuck, still no turning ba-a-ack '''Tina: She hid around corners And she hid under beds Mercedes: ' She killed it with kisses And from it she fled '''Tina: ' With every bubble, She sank with a drink 'Mercedes: ' And washed it away down the kitchen sink 'Tina: ' The dog days are over The dog days are done The horses are comin' So you better run '''Mercedes and Tina with New Directions: Run fast for your mother, Mercedes and Tina Run fast for your father Mercedes and Tina with New Directions: Run for your children; Mercedes and Tina for your sisters and brothers '''Mercedes and Tina with New Directions: Leave all your love and your longing behind Mercedes and Tina You can't carry it with you, if you want to survive. Mercedes and Tina with New Directions: The dog days are over Mercedes and Tina The dog days are done Mercedes and Tina with New Directions: Can you hear the horses 'Cause here they come Tina: And I never wanted anything from you Except everything you had And what was left after that too Oh Tina and Mercedes with New Directions: Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back Struck from a great height By someone who should know better than that The dog days are over The dog days are done Can you hear the horses 'Cause here they come Mercedes and Tina with New Directions: Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father Run for your children; for your sisters and brothers Leave all your love and your longing behind You can't carry it with you, if you want to survive. The dog days are over The dog days are done Can you hear the horses 'Cause here they come The dog days are over The dog days are done (Mercedes and Tina: Here they come!) The horses are comin' So you'd better run The dog days and over The dog days are done (Mercedes and Tina: Here they come!) The horses are comin', So you'd better run Trivia *First time a Florence + The Machine song was covered on the show *The cloud backdrop was also used in We Are Young in the season 3 episode Hold On To Sixteen, also done as a post-Sectionals celebratory number Charts Gallery ImagesCAII956W.jpg Dog Days are Over.jpg Dog_days_are_over.png glee209_955.jpg tumblr_lcqld7oCxx1qenwoao1_r2_500.gif ImagesCAII956W.jpg Dog Days Are Over.jpg 592268_1291581022030_full.jpg 20101201074210!D6og_Days_Are_Over.jpg glee209img31.jpg images9098.jpg DDAORachel.jpg DDAOFinn.jpg DDAOMercedes.jpg DDAOTina.jpg Videos 300px|left|thumb300px|right|thumb300px|left|thumb Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack Category:Songs sung by New Directions